This specification relates to generating and providing display error indications.
Display graphics, such as visual works of art, advertisements, entertainment graphics, and educational materials, are created for many reasons. Display graphics are often created using computers and may be distributed via the Internet. When users create display graphics for distribution via the Internet, the display graphics may require review to determine whether the display graphics are suitable for distribution with resources. A review of display graphics may also be designed to ensure mistakes were not made when creating the display graphics. In addition, a user who creates a display graphic may wish to create multiple sizes of a display graphic for distribution with resources having space constraints, and each size display graphic may require independent review.
One example type of display graphic distributed via the Internet is a display advertisement. Advertisers create display advertisements for distribution with resources that are owned by publishers. An advertisement server may facilitate creation and distribution of advertisements with various resources, and a manual review of display advertisements for errors may be required. However, reviewing display advertisements for errors may be time consuming and expensive for individual users and advertisement servers.